


Icha Icha Paradise - Special Anniversary "Beach Fun!!" Edition

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Beach Sex, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Interviews, M/M, Mindfuck, POV Third Person Limited, Porn, Porn With Plot, Present Tense, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Now featuring an exclusive interview with the author!~</p><p>meme fill. Prompt: Gai squirts his manly lotion on Kakashi, and then proceeds to rub it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t really remember why they came here in the first place. It wasn’t a mission, nothing official or important, so it must have just been on a whim. Something to do on that rare day off. Going to the beach.  
  
 _This isn’t like me,_ Kakashi thinks befuddled, even as Gai nips at his lower lip.  
  
His head is abuzz with pleasure, though, and his thoughts are drowned out by the onslaught of sensation that can’t be ignored.   
  
The heat, thick and humid, impenetrable, fills the every inch between them, takes up space like a solid thing, a living thing almost, and Kakashi feels it clinging to his skin. The added pressure of Gai’s weight should be smothering him, but it is surprisingly comforting, despite the stickiness, despite the sand that gets everywhere, and despite the heat of Gai himself.  
  
Kakashi is enjoying this, he wants this. He is trapped between warm sand and Gai’s almost naked body. All he hears is the sound of the waves lapping at the shore somewhere behind them and Gai’s heavy breathing. All he sees is Gai’s face, so close he could count his friend’s – are they still friends? – pores, if Gai had any visible ones, that is. His skin is so smooth. It gives Kakashi pause, was his skin always so smooth?   
  
Gai smiles at him, wolfishly, his lips curving to reveal a sliver of perfect teeth, sharp canines, and Kakashi can’t do anything at that point but tilt his head up and catch that mouth because he’s wanted this for a long, long time now, and he might not really know how they got here, but there will be time to figure that out later.   
  
Right now, Kakashi is too distracted by the blood pulsing through his veins, by Gai kissing him back, sliding a hand into his hair, until Kakashi gives in and arches his neck so Gai can detach himself from Kakashi’s already swollen lips and trail small butterfly kisses down to his jugular.  
  
They tickle and they burn somewhere deep inside his belly. Kakashi gasps when Gai decides to move, shifting, making Kakashi feel the hard ridge of his erection rub against his thigh, and licking the side of Kakashi’s neck with the flat of his tongue, all the way up to his ear. Kakashi’s fingers dig into Gai’s broad shoulders, the sweat-beaded skin slick under his fingertips. Hard to hold onto.  
  
Gai grinds against him mercilessly or mercifully – the difference is fading, melting away in the heat – and Kakashi trembles beneath him, sweet pressure building.   
  
“I’ll make you mine, baby,” Gai whispers, his breath a flame grazing the shell of Kakashi’s ear.  
  
 _Baby_? That’s not what Kakashi expected at all; he doesn’t know if he likes it, but he hears himself reply, “Yes,” more a hiss than the word, as Gai works his hand between them and into the waistband of his swimming trunks.   
  
His fingers brush Kakashi’s erection and they’re soft, so soft and smooth against Kakashi’s searing skin. It feels like Gai is pulling at the very seams of him, opening him up, literally, in that he can’t help but spread his legs a little wider, can’t help hooking his feet behind Gai’s ankles, trying to draw him closer, _closer_.  
  
Beyond all restraint now, Gai simply rips Kakashi’s trunks off with one hand while Kakashi is tugging impatiently at his Speedos.  
  
 _We’ve waited too long,_ Kakashi thinks, even as, together, they manage to roll the fabric down below Gai’s ass.   
  
“I want you,” Gai says into the crook of Kakashi’s neck, when they’re finally naked and pressed together, but it’s not what Kakashi wants to hear. His heart is beating wildly against Gai’s, separated still by muscle, bone and skin, and all he really wants to do is hold on tighter, wrap his arms and legs around Gai and wait for the heat to weld them together.  
  
He doesn’t know where that feeling comes from, only that he already _has_ wrapped himself around Gai and it’s not nearly enough.

But then there’s movement and friction; Gai is pushing against him and withdrawing and pushing, and all Kakashi can do is try to cling to him like he is the beach and Gai is the sea, and of course there is no holding him.  
  
Kakashi finds himself clenching his teeth, desperately trying to keep every little noise that wants to make it out inside. He can’t let go of any part of this. His breaths are those of a drowning man resurfacing one last time, sharp and greedy.   
  
Of Gai, Kakashi sees only close close-ups. His nose that bumps into Kakashi’s, his moist open lips, the crease of concentration between his bushy eyebrows, the black disks of his pupils, shiny like polished pebbles.   
  
He squeezes his eye shut, caught between _moremoremore_ and _notyetpleasenotyet_ , his mind in chaos, his body unable to do anything but react, react, react because for once he is happy; there is nothing but this.   
  
And then Gai seals Kakashi’s mouth with his, taking his breath once and for all, and his eye snaps open again and he stares past Gai’s ear into the burning blue sky, bleached beyond clouds, and his will is shattered, gone, taking everything else with it in that one perfect moment that can’t last.  
  
He hears Gai gasp and feels him shudder, and without thinking pulls him into a tight embrace again, down on top of him, as if he is afraid—  
  
But Gai rolls off immediately. “Sorry,” he says, looking pleasantly flushed and out of breath, “I’m much heavier than you, I should have—“  
  
“It’s fine.” Kakashi waves off. He doesn’t quite know what to do or say next; it feels like they’ve run out of script somehow. All he knows is that he’s sticky and hot, but not unpleasantly so.  
  
Gai is lying on his side and staring at him intently, staring at his crotch, to be precise, and for some strange reason, Kakashi feels himself blush like a schoolgirl.   
  
“We made a mess,” Gai says, smirking at Kakashi in a way that Kakashi finds slightly unlike him but that makes him feel a distinct pull behind his come-splattered navel, which Gai is now scrutinizing.  
  
At this point, it’s impossible to tell how much of it is his and how much is Gai’s, but there really is a lot, some of it caught in the curls of his pubic hair, some on his thigh, some on his stomach and some even on his chest.  
  
“When they say sex is good for the skin,” Gai muses, “maybe this is what they mean.” He trails one finger through a particularly big splotch on Kakashi’s belly, spreading the viscous substance.   
  
“Well, if you were planning to give me the full treatment, we’re going to need a lot more than that,” Kakashi hears himself say, his voice all cheeky and carefree.   
  
The ocean seems louder behind him now, but he is lying on his back and his body feels too heavy to get up or even to turn around and look at it. It’s better not to look.   
  
If he dove into the water, Kakashi thinks, it would just distort and break him like a shaft of light.  


* * *

  
  
**What do you think is the secret behind your works’ incredible success?**   
  
_My novels…Hm… It’s actually pretty simple. They’re all about what people would want to happen, all about what people wish they were brave enough to try themselves – with that sexy babe from the vegetable stand or that… well, that bossy girl you see almost every day and you think maybe – but, you know, fiction is like that, you can do everything, you can have everyone! No consequences, no regrets! And the important thing is, the good guys always win!” *laughs* Plus, don’t you think my handsome face might be responsible for a lot of sales, too?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Is this really what I wanted all along? Was it that simple?_  
  
Ironically, he doesn’t remember the exact moment the memories cut their way back into his brain, only the aftermath, the destructing it left in its wake, the shards that are slicing into him now with every breath. Sometimes he wishes he had stayed oblivious forever.  
  
It must mean something, though. That is certain. The return of his awareness must mean _something_.  
  
Kakashi is lying on the beach, on his back, just like he has been for what could be months by now, not that the day ever ends, but still. It may be the same sunny day at the same beach from one minute to the next, but the minutes have been amassing, running through his fingers like the hot sand beneath his skin. He’s stuck in a loop with Gai. Fake Gai, that is.  
  
They’re acting out one of Kakashi’s favorite scenes from his favorite book. All Kakashi can do is move exactly like the girl – cute, adventurous Bunko-chan – in the book, all he can say are her lines. The same goes for Gai, who is stuck playing her male counterpart, Ryuu. As for Gai, Kakashi is ninety percent certain that he isn’t actually Gai but part of the illusion.  
  
Either way, they’re doing this forever, no escape.  
  
This isn’t what the Moon Eye Plan was supposed to be, but somewhere along the way, something must have gone wrong for Obito. Maybe he had less chakra than he thought, maybe he made a miscalculation, maybe the perfect world he’d dreamed up was simply impossible to create. After all, what’s perfect to one person can be hell to the next.  
  
So it broke apart, it seems, into individual illusions. Small, limited ones, like Kakashi’s tiny beach, population one and a half.  
  
That’s one of Kakashi’s theories, at least. Another one is that Obito’s power has run out, that he won only by the skin of his teeth, and that Kakashi is the only one caught like this, the last one. He doesn’t like to dwell on this particular theory, though.  
  
It’s hard to think anyway, with Gai kissing his neck. It’s hard because all the emotions are still there. He’s still aroused; he still wants Gai.  
  
But the Gai he wants isn’t here.  
  
It’s just made-up Ryuu, wearing Gai’s face, just an illusion, one of Jiraiya-sama’s brain-children, spouting Icha-Icha dialogue.  
  
Obito must have been pretty desperate to rely so much on his victims’ subconscious desires for his illusion, and Kakashi is approaching a point where he is getting angry with himself for apparently wanting _this_ more than anything. Or maybe this is just the extent of what Obito could achieve. A painfully narrow but very dense genjutsu. Still, it was enough to trap Kakashi for he doesn’t know how long without him even noticing.  
  
Even if it’s not the perfect world, it’s pretty remarkable.  
  
It makes Kakashi wonder if Gai is somewhere out there, on his own imaginary beach. If Obito himself is with Rin.  
  
If they’re all lying on the battlefield, slowly starving to death.  
  
He needs to break the jutsu. He needs to stop this. If he could just open his other eye—  
  
“I want you,” Gai says into the crook of Kakashi’s neck, his lips tickling the sensitive skin there.  
  
They’re naked; they’re wrapped around each other; this is all wrong.  
  
 _Where are you,_ Kakashi thinks, welcoming the moment when he finally gets to squeeze his eye shut. Darkness is better than that slightly too handsome face, that painted-on sky.  
  
 _Damn you, Obito._  
  
Kakashi hates how his brain has smoothed Gai’s skin and glossed over his less flattering features. He hates how Ryuu’s admittedly clichéd lines sound coming out of Gai’s mouth. He hates how he used to read this scene over and over, envying Bunko-chan her simple, pleasure-filled life.  
  
 _Oh, to be a sex-crazed airhead with no responsibilities and nothing to do but getting laid all day!_ he used to think, only half-ironically. Not for the first time, Kakashi wishes he could reach into the past and slap himself.  
  
But it’s not long now. It can’t be.

His mind isn’t trapped in that lust-fuelled haze anymore; he can think; he can remember the real Gai, in all his sometimes extremely unattractive and annoying glory. He can remember those hot summers he hated and how Gai, when he thought himself unobserved, used to dig his sweat-soaked spandex out of his ass-crack. Sometimes Kakashi caught him picking his nose using one of those same fingers just minutes after dealing with the spandex situation.  
  
Gai had horrible habits. He was the kind of person who’d blow his nose and then open the handkerchief to inspect its contents.  
  
The stuff he ate could make Kakashi sick just from smelling them.  
  
Kakashi recalls these kinds of things while sleeping with fake Gai because it helps keeping his head clear.  
  
It’s better than trying to imagine what this would be like with the real Gai, which is what he does when he’s not paying attention. Then he thinks about the calluses on Gai’s hands, the roughness of his skin, his scars. How, if they ever had sex, they would probably leave bruises on each other’s skin.

* * *

  
  
“Well, if you were planning to give me the full treatment, we’re going to need a lot more than that,” Kakashi drawls. He’s been waiting for this.  
  
These are the minutes when he’s at his sharpest. The jutsu is going to reset in a few more moments, but until then…  
  
He knows he can do this. He’s been preparing ever since he first realized what was going on. There shouldn’t be anything holding him back now.  
  
While Gai’s hands are wandering all over Kakashi’s chest, spreading their come, Kakashi concentrates.  
  
He pushes past the headache that seems to pierce his temple like a hot poker; his eyelid twitches.  
  
 _Come on!_  
  
It’s like leaping into lava and trying to swim while your skin melts off your bones. The resistance Kakashi meets is enough to even cut off his scripted breathing.  
  
Everything stops; somewhere behind him, the sound of the ocean dies.  
  
Kakashi opens his left eye.

* * *

  
Not-Gai is lying on his side, head braced on one arm, his other hand still on Kakashi’s chest. He’s eerily motionless now, corpselike in a way Kakashi wishes he didn’t have to see.  
  
Still, he’s in control now; he can move. All he has to do is focus his chakra and break the jutsu once and for all.  
  
He breathes in, he breathes out.  
  
Gai stares at him with empty doll-eyes.  
  
Kakashi hesitates.  
  
He doesn’t know.  
  
This might be the last time.  
  
He _doesn’t_ know.  
  
He has no way of finding out what is waiting for him on the other side.  
  
But it doesn’t matter, does it?  
  
He knows what he has to do.  
  
Kakashi turns his head and looks at Gai’s immobile face. He lays his hand on Gai’s cheek, his thumb at the corner of Gai’s mouth.  
  
“Goodbye,” he says.  
  
Because even if this is the last time, even if _no one_ else is there when he wakes up, he still has his memories of them, and he has to carry them home.  
  
end.

* * *

 

 _Coda_  
  
 **Critics have called your latest novel an ʻastonishing waste of talentʼ and ʻnothing but escapism for the simple, puerile mindʼ, can you comment on that, Sensei?**  
  
 _First of all, the only one who gets to decide if I’m wasting my talent is me! And I’m not! I love doing what I do, and if that’s enough for me, I don’t see why some snooty critic has to butt into that! Secondly, of course it’s escapism! Let’s be honest, reality can be a bitch, right? There you are, just minding your own business, enjoying the weather, the view, whatever, and suddenly some crazed old hag accuses you of peeping at her saggy, ancient rack and attacks you! For no reason! We’ve all had days like that, right?_  
  
 **Frankly, Sensei, I find it hard to imagine that someone like you would feel the need to escape into a fantasy…**  
  
 _Hehe, is that so? You think I’m too tough and handsome, don’t you?_  
…  
 _But, well, it’s like I said, everybody wants to escape sometimes. We all make mistakes; we all have regrets. We all have something we wish we could have that seems just out of reach. We all try and we all fail sometimes. We get hurt. It’s only natural to wish for a world that’s safe, where nothing can go wrong and you always get what you want. And it’s okay to withdraw there for a while, to take a break and enjoy yourself; there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. That’s what my books are for!_  
  
 **And Sensei’s books are really great for that; they just draw you right in! You never want to leave.**  
  
 _Haha, thanks! In the end, though, we all have to go back, and that’s a good thing. Because fiction is just fiction; it can never replace reality. You can’t hide and you can’t give up, no matter what happens, no matter how bad it looks; that’s what I believe. The story isn’t over until the last word has been written. As long as your heart is beating, you can write your story, you can change it, you can turn the whole thing around._  
  
 **Such inspiring words, Sensei! Thank you so much for the interview and for all your hard work!**  
  
 _Hehe, no problem… Say… are you doing anything after this?_


End file.
